


Lilith's Chick

by Dreamelilly018



Series: Mama Eda and Mother Lilith [8]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aunt Lilith Clawthorne, Aunt-Niece Relationship, Auntie Lilith Clawthorne, Avatar: The Last Airbender References, Child Luz Noceda, Coven leader Lilith Clawthorne - Freeform, Deaged Character, Emperor's Castle, Gen, Good Parent Lilith Clawthorne, Lilith's Palasmon - Freeform, Luz is Eda's Daughter, Luz is Luz Nocedia-Clawthorne, Luz is a Clawthorne, Luz is still Human, Mentioned Belos, Mentioned Eda Clawthorne, Mentioned Emperor Belos, Palasmon, Younger character, child character, familar, familars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 19:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamelilly018/pseuds/Dreamelilly018
Summary: When someone threatens her niece, Lilith Clawthorne is not having it.
Relationships: Lilith Clawthorne & Luz Noceda
Series: Mama Eda and Mother Lilith [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190306
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Lilith's Chick

**Author's Note:**

> This is my attempt of an AU idea that I have and to see how it does by your comments. Comment your thoughts, request, or prompts you have for "Auntie Lilith AU" or "Luz Clawthorne AU".

Clutching onto her Auntie's hand, Luz's eyes widened at the looming sight of the Emperor's Castle. Before coming to live with her Auntie, she could remember her Mama tell her to avoid the Emperor's Guard and anything Emperor Coven related. Mama had warned that it would do no good for someone like her to interact with people associated with the Emperor's Coven. 

"Auntie Lily," the five-year-old piped up as they approached the large gates. Lilith Clawthorne paused, holding out their ID's and proof of registration. "Are you sure its safe? Mama says as a dud I shouldn't come here."

"Of course Edalyn told you that," she muttered under her breath as they entered the castle. Pulling her to the side and kneeling down, she brushed her stray strands of hair out of her face. "Edalyn doesn't know what she was talking about," she reassured her young niece. "You just have to work harder than others but you are far from a dud, my little niece."

Standing up and taking her hand once more, Lilith began the brisk walk to her office, keeping the curious five-year-old close to her side. Seeing the gazes of the other coven members landing on Luz, she pulled the hood of her sweater up, hiding her ears. 

Once they arrived at Lilith's office, Luz was allowed to roam. Holding her service animal, a white and brown winged lemur named Momo, the child looked around the room. Unlike her Auntie's home, which was brightly colored and adorned with pictures of the past five months, this room was dull and cold. The walls were bare and a dull black while the books, unlike Auntie's personal library, held words too big for her to understand on the spines. Not was it frightening to her but also foreign. 

"Now, Luz. There are a few important meetings that I must attend to for today," Lilith explained in a sigh, setting her bag onto her desk. "If you promise to behave, you can stay here color, read, or use my scroll to watch cartoons. Or..." Her aunt hesitated for a moment. "If you are on your best behavior, you may explore the castle. Take this as a chance to learn more about the Isles history and get better prepared when you start school at Hexide in a few weeks."

"Explore by myself?" Luz was shocked, tightening onto Momo. Her Mama, Eda, even when they were in the Owl house never let her wander too far away. She had never fully explained by besides she was her owlet and should be within her sight all of the time. "Mama never let me to do that."

Lilith smiled, half annoyed her little sister and half amused. "You won't be my yourself exactly," she reassured the five-year-old, beginning to pull papers out from her bag. "I will be leaving Sapphire to keep an eye on you. And if you do wander around, try to do anything naughty. If you behave, Auntie will take you to the Human Realm for their candy gathering holiday in a few months."

Hearing this, Luz perked up, beaming. Her Mama, in the past, had taken her to the Human Realm during the candy holiday for her good behavior and to get free food. When she had been taken in by her Auntie Lily, the five-year-old thought she wouldn't be able to gather candy. "Okay, Auntie," she said, settling down on the ground and allowing Momo to roam and get used to his surroundings. "Can I be Marinette from Miraclous Ladybug?" she asked as Lilith was beginning to gather the last few items. "And Momo can be Tikki."

"I can see what I can scavenge up," she promised. "But keep your bracelet on though, Luz. It has your ID chip in it and my contact information if you were to wander away from the castle." Pausing to allow Sapphire to settle on the top of of her resting post, Lilith greeted her. "Watch over her, Sapphire. Don't let her get hurt or bother anyone important."

Pulling away from her Palsamon, the dark haired Coveneess went over to her niece. Leaning down, she placed a quick kiss on her forehead. "Hopefully, it will be done before lunch," she said, approaching the door. "If not, there are snacks in the bottom drawer, little darling. And if it gets long enough that it goes past the evening meal, I will have one of the interns take you to the cafe to get a proper meal."

"Okay." Luz smiled as her aunt opened the door. "I will be okay, Auntie."

"Be good," Lilith reminded one last time before disappearing and closing the door behind her. 

Lowering her backpack to the floor, she opened it and pulled out a children's book that contained some basic words in Pythonissam, the native tongue of Boiling Iiles. With her still yet to be in school, she was still learning to read Pythonissam like many others her age. Picking up the book and going over to her Auntie's chair behind the desk, she clambered up, setting the book onto her lap. On either side of her Sapphire and Momo settled down to hear the young girl read aloud to them. 

"M is for Mammam," she recited, looking at the page of a witch holding a young demonic creature in their arms. "M-m-mammam means Mommy," the five-year-old translated, remembering the lessens that her Auntie had been working on with her the past several months. 

Flipping to a random page, she continued, "C is for catulus," she said, feeling confident as she continued. "Catulus means Cub."

At several more pages and beginning to struggle, Luz squirmed in her seat, pushing the book off of her lap. She didn't want to read anymore, the five-year-old decided, feet swinging over the edge of the chair as she looked around, wanting to find something to fun to do. Sapphire, once lulled asleep by her reading, had awaken to the silence. Hopping onto the arm of the chair, she blinked her brilliant gaze at the girl, trying to figure out what was wrong. 

She was used to the child falling asleep during the mid afternoon and early evening but she had never had it happened in early morning just a few moments after she woke up. Gently tugging at her exposed hair, she gained no reaction from the child who was now staring off into thin air. With a few more moments passing, Momo, her service animal, was beginning to worry. He thought, coming to settle on her lap, his Handler may be having an episode where she stared off into thin air for minutes to hours on end. Both Palsamon and service animal shared a look, wondering if they should fetch Lilith when Luz glanced down at them, hazel-brown eyes bright. 

"Let's go exploring guys," she said, gently scratching Momo behind one of his ears as she stood. "Auntie Lily says that I can explore as long as Sapphire is with me."

The albino raven let out a low chirp, taking her proper place on the girl's shoulder. Remembering the rules of cleaning up, Luz took a moment of picking up her book and placing it back into her bag. Once that was zipped and placed beside the desk, Luz approached the door.

"Let's go," she said, opening the door and walking out. Closing the door behind and finding the hall empty, the human child smiled. She never did liked the stares she got from a crowded hallway because of her ears. "Time to explore," she repeated, beaming. 

It was time to explore, learn something new, and surprise her Auntie with the new facts she learned. Luz was going to make Auntie Lily proud.


End file.
